


Every ending is a new beginning

by TheLadyScorpione



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Reader, I actually had ideas what kind of tags I wanted while writing this..., I literally made this au so I don't have to deal with plot, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Plot What Plot, Where are they??, will add tags, will regret posting this past midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyScorpione/pseuds/TheLadyScorpione
Summary: So I kinda imagined a different ending? But then realized it wouldn't fit soo made an AU? I kinda just removed all the canon plot... notes are long but I try to explain it there so yeah pls read it.Basically not only Luke showed up for Grogu.Well yes  thats all. I summed up real good didn't I?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Every ending is a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 'bout MC:a purple twi'lek woman. That’s all I guess (not because of Xi-an; I always wanted a purp twi'lek OC I am just lazy lol but still I loved the character of Xi-an even thought she is definitely not a good person.) I don’t feel like naming her since I didn’t really want to say much about her but oh well. She shall have some kind of backstory... So she was born a few years after the order 66. She met a jedi knight who hid from the empire on her home planet. When he realised she was force sensitive he started training her. He first wanted to do it the way they did at the temple. But then realized she was way past the time they started teaching them. And at the beginning with the empire still there he didn’t really dare to do much other than like meditating. She was practicing painting too since she was twelve. She is around 27 now. She in a painter, and a fully trained jedi knight. Her master died before the events of the mandalorian. 
> 
> So, plot. Like without Gideon. Let’s say he did die in that crash. Or that he never was. ...He did die in the crash and he never had the darksaber. Let’s go with this one. First season is as it is besides that. Second is well, without Gideon again. They did meet Ahsoka, I guess Bo-Katan too but that's not even important. Seeing stone yes. After that... Let’s say Mando tried to catch a tricky bounty and the Razor Crest as a barely working pile of durasteel or whatever it was, said BOOM. (the ship wasn’t in my plans as I started this but I realized I don’t want to deal with all the plot that Gideon has) So Mando and the kid are stuck on the planet. (Mando is not hurrying away since it’s peaceful, as the bounty (who died tragically, it’s not important) too choose it as a good hiding place, is quiet and generally not a busy place. Like one ship per week is all the moving that takes place. So what I am trying to say, even if he wanted to go he needed a fair share of luck that one of the very few visitors on the farming planet would take him with them.) AANd here comes thiss:

The planet which comes to my vision as I get out of hyperspace is beautiful. It’s covered by forests and small lakes. It’s tiny and secluded, no surprise since it’s in the middle of nowhere. Understandable why it looks so peaceful. I close my eyes for a second to detect the force user's exact place on the surface. Sharp beeping makes me crack my eyes open again and I turn my head to face the little droid.

\- Why are you always like that?

More beeping.

\- Fine, you can come. But you won't be in my way!

The droid was my grandmother's and this is the only reason I kept that sassy piece of iron. Although I continuously debate if I should delete its memory. It was some kind of maintenance droid once but over the years it evolved into something more like a pet. I swear it was clingy. I have no idea what was its original purpose. I could only hope it won’t get damaged because there was no way I could take it to a mechanic with all the plus and possibly illegal things it had in it. Somehow it even knew how to pick up and fire a blaster before it was mine. I always suspected my grandma did something to its wiring and programming; it still surprised me then and there with things I didn't know it could do. It’s some kind of WED15 i think, but I just call it Wendy.

My ship slowly breaks thought the planet’s weak atmosphere as I search for the best landing spot. It’s very clear there won’t be landing assistant; there isn’t even a normal docking place built up. I send a quick prayer to whatever god is listening so there won’t be any complication during the already complicated act of landing a ship on the ground without help. In theory I am able to do so but in practice so many things can go wrong I can’t even think of every possible outcome. I am not a good pilot but I never had any problem before. It’s also true that I tend to stick to the main hyperspace lanes and planets where I know there is landing assistant. 

xxXXXmagical POV changeXXXxx

Mando

Mando stares at the jedi who just happened to find him and just introduced himself as Luke Skywalker. That magic thing Grogu did on the seeing stone really was effective if they were found in this godforsaken planet so soon. Not that this planet was bad just small and pretty far from the centre as well as the main hyperspace lanes. At least the locals were kind enough to lend them a house until he finds a way away. (Probably thanks to Grogu’s cuteness.) Which could take months considering the lack of movement around and on the planet. Somewhere deep inside he hoped it was deserted enough for the jedi to not to find them. Although he wouldn’t be able to live in a place like this, to settle down and farm for a living. While this kind of living is no doubt peaceful he isn’t ready to retire yet. This house had more space than what the Razor Crest had to offer still he would always choose his ship. If he had a choice that is. But he hasn’t got that kind of luxury since the last bounty had managed to get it blown up. As well as herself. The fact that she herself shared the same tragic fate hardly made it any better for Din since he wouldn’t get as much for a dead bounty than he would for a living. If he even managed to get back to the guild anytime soon. Maybe the jedi would give him a ride back to Nevarro? Doesn’t really sound like a good idea but hasn’t got any better. If he wants to be honest with himself he just wants to be as far from here as possible. With the child. He is not ready to give Grogu up. Not yet. Not ever. They both turn their head when the door opens again. Din's hand involuntarily grabs his blaster as he sees the newcomer. A purple twi'lek. It takes him a second to realize he doesn't know the person standing in front of him. The kid froze in his hand the moment she stepped through the door. Din isn't sure if he remembers “the crazy twi” or if he just felt his own discomfort. And she bought a droid with herself. His hand on the blaster tightens.

\- Hey there guys! - Her voice doesn't resemble Xi-an's either. It's a relief but Din is still wary. The droid looks curiously at them, if a robot can even look that sort.

\- Who are you? - The jedi took the words from his mouth.

\- My name is Y/N. You are a jedi too right? – Another one? Didn’t Ahsoka said there were hardly any of them?

\- Yes. My name is Luke Skywalker. - He looks happy. Or just amused. Maybe he too thought there weren’t many of them.

\- Oh, I have heard about you! And I have the feeling we came for the same reason. – Din is once again reminded he doesn’t know anything about the force. And while he never once needed this kind of knowledge in his life before the kid, the topic came up way more often than he was comfortable with since Grogu was with him. It bothered him since he couldn’t tell what they were talking about was true if they lied to him. Ever since Bo-Katan told him the truth about the covert he didn’t know if he could trust anyone. But these bitter thoughts had to wait so he could at least try to understand what was happening around him.

\- You want to train the child? - Luke's voice holds the surprise Din feels. The woman did nothing but increased his desire to be somewhere else.

\- If you two don't mind we should maybe sit down and talk this through since it definitely won't be as fast as it was supposed to be. – She looks pretty confident in herself. Din isn’t sure how he feels about that but her glance on her droid makes him uneasy.

\- Wendy can play with the kid while we talk...- before Din get a chance to protest she continues - I get you don’t trust me but Wendy is just an old maintenance droid. There won’t be any harm in letting the child play a little. – Not trusting her is an understatement. But if she really is a jedi, what Luke hasn’t questioned so she most likely is, she probably really wants to train Grogu for whatever reasons she has. So she probably wouldn’t let him get hurt. And after this day Din won’t be able to look after him either of them takes him, so it shouldn’t really matter at this point. The thought hurt nonetheless. He slowly walked over to the droid.

\- It’s okay little one. – One of the many arms’ of the droid lengthened to take the kid. The small green bean looked back at Din before turning to Wendy again. The droid’s colourful lamps are flicker to grab Grogu’s attention while it is beeping seemingly excited. The child attempts to catch one of the arms which has a bow on it. The droid catching on quickly moves the bowed arm just out of his reach only to let the kid crawl closer and repeat the movement over and over again. As Din made sure Grogu will be alright he goes back to the table where the two jedi has already sit down. He is not sure what did he thought it will be like when they manage to find him but definitely didn’t imagine this. He sits beside Luke where he can keep an eye on the droid and the child peacefully playing together. Wendy already gave the ribbon to Grogu and now tried to get it back. The child kept waddling away in circles as the robot slowly approached him repeatedly just to stop in the last minute before its arm could pinch the band back from his hands to give him time escape once again. His playful giggling filled the room. Maybe it won’t be that bad to leave him with them. It might hurt a little less if Din knew he was happy.

xxXXXmagical POV changeXXXxx

Reader

\- So here is the thing: I need to be the one who trains Grogu because of my master's dead wish. Apparently I have to pass on the knowledge he gave to me. As I am not interested in settling down on some planet, I need a child who can come with me, who I can train while going on with my everyday life. And I can hardly go and ask everyone if they have force sensitive child who I could take away to train. I don’t think my parents would have trusted a random guy with me to take me away like that. I know I wouldn’t want that if I had a child. – I could feel the mandalorian’s (rightful) anger. He must hate me know since I am about to do with him, what I just said I don’t want to with anyone. I feel like a hypocrite. He really does love that kid... I had no idea he considers himself as his father. And the kid loves him too. Crap. Now I have to find a way they don’t have to part ways or I won’t be able to sleep at night.

\- I suppose it makes sense. – Apparently Luke isn’t as good at reading emotions as I am. He didn’t realize a thing from my mental debate with myself or all the negative energy radiating from Mando. He looks interested in my story regardless.

\- What do you think Mando? – Let’s save what could be saved... I probably won’t be Mando’s favourite person in this life or the next.

\- It's hardly my choice. – His voice doesn’t tell anything. Entirely indifferent. If I didn’t know any better I would think he doesn’t care at all. But he does. He even sits in a position so the little green creature is always at least in his peripheral vision. At least it looks like that. It’s kind of hard to tell with that bucket on his head.

\- It affects your life too. – I want to help you, but I need you to play along buckethead! I stir on my chair out of frustration.

\- Well either of you will take the child the outcome is the same for me. – Fair point. I need to come up with an idea, fast. He is pissed. And I really don’t want a crying green child distracting me from navigating. My already questionable piloting skills don’t need that kind of stress. Not to mention my remorse which I will definitely have to deal with I don’t succeed.

\- What will you do then? - Please just answer without making a fuss... Luke looks so done with this already, I can imagine him suddenly standing, scooping up Grogu from Wendy and leaving us to our own devices.

\- Why do you care? – Oh come on...

\- Can't you just answer? – This guy is pissing me off more than I thought he would. Normally I am much calmer than this.

\- ...I need to find a new ship and go back to the guild on Nevarro. – He gave up quite fast considering I really have nothing to do with his plan. But just maybe...

\- So you don't have a ship right now? – He just said he needs a new one why do I embarrass myself further...

\- ...no. – At least he answered.

\- I have an idea. I think you and the kid are pretty close are you not? I have the feeling the child doesn't really want to part ways now does he? – If I read him right he won’t refuse any plan that allows him to stay with Grogu... And to be honest I wouldn’t mind some company either. I mean someone who isn’t a droid or a child who can’t even talk yet. He might not trust me, but we can work on that. And if he is a better pilot than me, what really isn’t a big accomplishment, I might get him take my regular place in the cab. Which would be almost too good to be true.

\- It does look like that. What is your point? – I have no idea why does Luke seems interested as this doesn’t concerns him the slightest at this point.

\- It would be better for everyone if they stayed together. Like let’s add this up. I need a padawan to train, the child needs someone to train him. Although Grogu doesn’t seem to trust me just yet he seems comfortable with the mandalorian. It’s clear the child wants to stay with mando and mando wants to stay with the child. Mando also needs a ship whether he stays with child or not and I happen to have one which is large enough for the three of us. If Grogu didn’t have a problem jumping in space from planet to planet ‘til now I don’t think he would mind it. I see this as an absolute win. Everyone gets what they wanted. Well except Luke who came here for nothing if we do this. – I have no idea if I actually made sense sputtering and rambling out the sentences but it looks like they understood my logic.

\- Its fine with me. Like this you can contact me if you have any problems. – Thank the stars Luke doesn’t mind.

-As you wish. But there won’t be any problem. What do you say about it mandalorian? Do you not trust me? You know, that’s the best in the whole deal: you don't need to trust me since you will be there to ensure that the kid is safe. Not like I would ever hurt a child. – I feel weird saying the last sentence but I have the feeling Mando might needed to hear that. It’s clear as daylight he doesn’t trust me.

\- I guess. – We have long and meaningful conversations ahead of us, I see... Until he opens up a little more I will have to talk to Grogu and Wendy which might be interesting, but still not a full conversation with one of us either beeping or babbling.

\- Fantastic! A jedi and a mandalorian! They will never see it coming. – I am enthusiastic nonetheless. At least they will bring some excitement to my boring life.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will add more chapters I kinda have ideas and stuff but don't know when will I be able to actually write it. Oh and don't expect things like plot I literally made this AU because I didn't wanted to deal with plot. So yeah character and or relationship development most likely if I write more to this.  
> English is not my mother language if I messed something up let me know please!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated, leave an actual critique and I will cry tears of joy for days  
> amen


End file.
